Electronic devices (e.g., tablet devices, smart phones, smart watches, laptop computers, personal computers, etc.) allow users to provide voice inputs, for example, voice commands, voiced text entries and the like. Conventionally, upon entry of voice input into a currently active application (e.g., virtual assistant application, speech to text application, etc.) the voice input is processed to identify words for text input or for commands, depending on the currently active application. In some cases, multiple voice enabled tasks coincide and it is difficult for the system to determine an appropriate target application for the voice input. Such voice inputs are conventionally dealt with serially, e.g., a user must manually switch from a currently active voice enabled application to another voice enabled application.